


Холод

by altennie



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Crossover, Drama, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26431798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altennie/pseuds/altennie
Summary: Вэнь Жохань все время мешает личную жизнь с политикой... вот и сейчас...
Relationships: Lán Qǐrén/Wēn Ruòhán
Kudos: 21





	Холод

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Cold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26450971) by [altennie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/altennie/pseuds/altennie), [MoDaoZuHolyShit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoDaoZuHolyShit/pseuds/MoDaoZuHolyShit)



> В тексте есть намек на когда-то имевший место брак между каким-то предком Лань и, вероятно, женщиной из нолдор

— Зачем ты отпустил бороду, тебе не идет, — Вэнь Жохань смеется, он так близко, как только возможно.  
Лань Цижэню некуда отступить, он и не отступает — не хочет. Так долго один, всегда один — сейчас он просто не может отказаться от близости. И это Вэнь Жохань.

Лань Цижэнь ничего не говорит в ответ, что говорить. Притягивает к себе самого яркого, самого дерзкого, самого опасного заклинателя своего поколения, прижимает к себе и молчит. Все равно Вэнь Жохань говорит за двоих.

— Идем со мной, — говорит ему Вэнь Жохань. — Идем. Начинаются такие дела, вы все равно не усидите в ваших горах. Чистый воздух — это хорошо. На побережье тоже чистый воздух, тебе понравится. Море — как горы, так же — раз прикипел сердцем и всегда будешь возвращаться. Вот как я к тебе.

Лань Цижень молча качает головой. Море он видит во сне. Темное, штормовое, гибельное, по воде — обломки кораблей. Должно быть, это что-то в крови — наяву он никогда к морю не приближался.

— Ну же, — говорит ему Вэнь Жохань и опускает голову ему на плечо. — Соглашайся. Вместе мы объединим все земли быстрее, наша армия выйдет к побережью... Там нас уже будут ждать — люди из-за моря, корабли с черными парусами. Будет весело. А потом...

Потом все будет гореть, думает Лань Цижэнь. Огонь будет отражаться в темной воде, огонь будет виден на сотни ли, по ту сторону моря... Он качает головой: «Нет».

— Потом мы выйдем в море, — продолжает Вэнь Жохань. — Если эти, с острова, могут владеть таким простором, я тоже смогу.

Он ласкает лицо Лань Цижэня, дразнит, дергает за бороду — пальцы холодные. Почему такие холодные? Лань Цижэнь перехватывает руки, целует кончики пальцев, дышит на них, чтобы согреть.

— У нас будут союзники... союзник. Мы достигнем чего хотим. Ну же! Море... Там, дальше — нет никакого предела. Мне не будет никакого предела, даже в смерти.

Сны о море всегда пугали Лань Цижэня, и сейчас он тоже чувствует страх. Страх и холод в сердце. Почему так холодно? Вэнь Жохань всегда был его огнем, костром в сердце, пожаром во всем теле.

— Останься со мной в Гусу, — просит он Жоханя, хотя знает, что это невозможно, всегда было невозможно.

— Остаться? — На какую-то секунду, кажется, Жохань серьезно думает об этом. — И смотреть, как вы тут скрываете свою бессмертную кровь, как ты растишь бороду, лишь бы быть как все другие люди? Нет, я придумал лучше. Если те, из-за моря, могут жить открыто, мы тоже можем. Нет, лучше ты со мной.

— И все будет гореть? — Нет, Цижэня сейчас страшит не море.

— Все будет гореть, — кивает Жохань, отстраняется, смотрит в глаза, ждет ответа.

Ответ ему не понравится.

Холодно, что же так холодно, думает Лань Цижэнь. И чужие руки ему так и не удалось согреть. Что-то не так.

— Если хочешь сказать «нет», то лучше не отвечай, — вдруг говорит ему Вэнь Жохань. — Я потом спрошу еще раз.

«Не спрашивай, — хочет сказать ему Лань Цижэнь, — ничего не говори. Не уходи». Но молчит, сжимает чужие пальцы, не желая отпускать. Неважно, что они холодны, что кольцо на руке Жоханя обжигает, как лед.

Странно. Никогда прежде Вэнь Жохань не носил колец...


End file.
